


World Cup

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mighty Capin' Justice Magicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MF100, Week 3</p>
    </blockquote>





	World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> MF100, Week 3

"But you see what I'm saying, right?" said Chip.

Vida rolled her eyes. "For Quidditch, you need seven players." Hanging around Chip as much as she did, this information was unfortunately embedded in her.

"No problem, I've got that figured out. I call Seeker!" he said, throwing his hand in the air although no one was challenging him. "You and Nick are Beaters; Madison, Xander, and Clare can be Chasers... Udonna will be Keeper..."

"You know, Udonna's a real sorceress. Maybe she already plays some kinda flying broom sport."

"A _real_ one?" said Chip, eyes as big as saucers. "Cool!"


End file.
